When Summer Arrived
by LeavingYouDazzled
Summary: Girl meets boy, or in this specific case Audrey Wilson meets Taylor Lautner. She is detemained to not fall for the famous actor but finds out that sometimes it can be really hard fighting your emotions. Be kind and leave a review.
1. The Summer House

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"The Summer House"_

"_Finally_!" I muttered when we arrived, got out of the car and looked at the red summer-house we were renting. Mom told us in the car that it only had one bathroom and two small bedrooms but at least it had a big pool which we sure had to share with the other rentals but at least I had a place where I could work on my tan.

I could not believe that the summer had actually begun and that I was soon going to turn seventeen. But I would not be able to spend my summer or even my birthday with my best friend Ellie but instead with my family and Felix. We were going to stay in Miami by the seaside for a whole_ two and a half months_!

I was exhausted after having spent twenty-three hours with my mom, Felix and my little sister. Macy was twelve but could sometimes act like a two year old, doing everything in her power to annoy me. She quickly ran into the house to call dibs on one of the bedrooms, but just like always, I knew mom would give me the bedroom forcing Macy to sleep on the sofa in the living room – one of the advantages of being the oldest.

My sister and I were nothing alike. She had short blond hair, green-blue eyes and freckles which made her look adorable while I had long blond hair reaching down to my waist and blue eyes. One thing we had in common was that both of us was very stubborn but we were the complete opposite at everything else. I loved dogs but we couldn't have one hence to Macy's allergy, I loved reading and wouldn't mind becoming an author one day, but my current passion was music.

My father left us when I was little, Macy didn't even get to know him since she had only been a couple of months old but I wonder if that has not made it easier for her than it has been for me since she hasn't carried the constant hope of him coming back. My mother met Felix exactly one year ago and fixed the trip so that we would get the chance to get to know him better before they took the relationship to the next step. Macy and I didn't like him very much but we would not stand in the way of mom's happiness, and I guess we had not actually given Felix a fair chance.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys can go inside and I'll get the bags," Felix said when I offered to help him.

I suddenly heard the sound of laughter nearby from the house next to ours and I glanced over and saw a boy in my age, very good-looking I would have to admit, playing with a younger girl who I presume was his little sister. I couldn't keep from smiling as I saw how much fun they seemed to have together.

When I got a clear view of the boy's face I recognized him. It was Taylor Lautner, starring as Jacob Black in the Twilight Saga. I had read the books and seen the movies and thought it was a great story, his acting was definitely good but I wasn't one of those crazy fan-girls who screamed and threw themselves at him. I had pride.

I turned red when he suddenly caught me staring at them and I turned around too fast, not knowing that Felix was walking behind me and walked right into him. When I was lying on the ground I looked over to see the actor laughing at me and embarrassed as I was I hurried inside, ignoring Felix calling my name.

When I entered I was hit by grey parquet floor and walls in a shady yellow color. Urgh.

"Audrey, I saw you fall out there! Are you hurt?" mom called from the kitchen and I quickly ended her worries telling her I was fine._ Nothing was hurt but my pride. _I groaned. "Well... would you like to join us down to the pool?" mom asked and I was just about to say yes when I remembered it was possible that I would have to meet _him_ again there and the thought made me very nervous. I had not skills to avoid him all summer and I knew I would be forced to meet him eventually since we would be neighbors, but at least not today.

"No, I think I'm just going to unpack my things and then settle for a good book," I said and went to the bedroom that was now mine. It was very light with sky-blue painted walls, there was a flat-screen on the other side of the bed with a dvd-player and when I took a peek out of the window I noticed that I could see the ocean. I liked it.

After I was finished with sorting my things, I lied down in bed and picked up _The Truth About Forever__, _by one of my favorite authors Sarah Dessen, from my bag and started reading.


	2. Hello Pretty Boy

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Hello Pretty Boy"_

I wasn't surprised of the fact that Macy had already found a new friend at the second day of vacation, she had always been a very outgoing girl. She was running around with Taylor's sister Makena. The girl, though a little shy, turned out to be very nice as soon as you got to know her better. She looked a lot like her older brother - not as athletic as him but they definitely had the same features.

The girls joined me down to the private beach, lying only twenty meters from the house, and after some time looking we found a good spot. I promised mom that I would look after Macy and the three of us actually had really fun splashing water at each other and after taking a bath we lied down to sunbathe.

"Well hello," I heard someone say and I looked up to find a woman smiling at me. "I'm Deborah Lautner, Makena's mother." The woman looked more like Makena than she did Taylor, the only thing had in common with her son, in the looks department, was their skin-color.

I stood up and shook her hand. "Hi, I am Macy's older sister Audrey Wilson." Makena didn't seem to notice her mom and kept on chatting with Macy.

"I was just going to ask Makena if she wanted to come with us, we were going to get some ice cream... you and your family would maybe like to join us?" she offered.

"I think that would be a very good idea," I admitted with a grin, knowing that mom would probably be as happy as Macy to make new friends. "We will just go and ask them now right away." I told Macy and we went back to the house to change clothes to something more appropriate than our bikinis.

As I thought, mom was _very _glad with the idea and hurried to get Felix. I changed into a pink sundress and I picked out some khaki shorts and a nice white blouse for Makena. We went over to the other house and knocked.

"Hello, how wonderful it is that you could come with," Deborah said and smiled warmly. "I'm Deborah, but everybody calls me Deb, and this is my husband Don." She made a gesture towards Taylor looking awfully handsome in a pair of shorts and a white shirt while standing behind his parents. I looked away as I noticed he smiled, showing a set of perfect, white teeth, and winked at me. "-this is our son Taylor and you've already met our youngest, Makena."

"Hi, it's always a pleasure getting to know new people," mom answered. "I'm Christine, this is Felix, Audrey and of course Macy."

We began walking towards the ice cream bar. Mom and Deb was in one conversation, Felix and Don in one and Macy and Makena in another. I felt forced to answer him when he spoke, "So you guys arrived yesterday." I blushed and nodded. "It's nice to finally meet someone in my own age - my sister was really starting to drive me crazy."

"Yes, thank god Macy and Makena will spend some time together now because otherwise she would definitely get on my nerves," I said with a smile. "So when did you come here?"

"Yeah," I agreed with him. It really was beautiful.

We reached the ice cream bar, a cute little thing, and mom turned to us, "Audrey? Taylor? What flavor would you like?"

"Strawberry of course, it's my favorite." I told her and turned to Taylor.

"Thank you very much but I don't eat ice cream. Will you tell my mother that I will just have a Coke Zero?" Mom nodded and turned to the ice cream bar to order with the rest of the adults.

I was staring at Taylor. "You _don't _eat ice cream? Don't you like it?" I asked shocked. I had never before met someone who never ate ice cream. Everybody loves ice cream! I always ate it, even if I was full or on a diet. Hah, I would probably never find the strength to say no to ice cream.

"Hah, I like it very much but I have to stay fit for work," he said with a pat on his stomach.

"Uhm Taylor... have you seen yourself? I don't think _one _little ice cream will be a problem." I said with a grin. His biceps were huge and you could see his six-pack through the shirt, I had to admit he had the ideal body of a man.

Our parents decided that they would go down the street looking through the stores while Taylor and I would go back and spend some time by the pool instead. I found myself liking this Taylor, he had my humor and I caught myself thinking that he would easily fit in my circle of friends. If that was what we was now, _friends_.

"So, Audrey, tell me more about youself," Taylor said after he took a drink of his coke.

"What is there to tell… hmm, I'm a sixteen year old soon turning seventeen . I'm from New Jersey. I like reading, playing the guitar, singing, hanging out with my friends... and this is really starting to sound like a dating-advert." I said and made a face. "Your turn."

"Eighteen year old male, working as an actor. Likes spending time with friends, reading, _jogging_, having movie-nights, playing football… uhm… likes eating? –and I'm looking for a fun, natural girl who brings out the best in me," he said and I giggled.

Then I got an idea. "You jog much?" I asked then and he nodded. "Well, maybe we can take a round sometime then?"

He got an exciting look on his face. "Like a race?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, like a race. And if I win you will have to eat a whole package of ice cream," I decided.

"And if I win… you have to go to dinner with me," he asked with a smug smile.

"Deal." His condition didn't sound so bad. "Tomorrow morning?" He gave me a nod. "You should train some extra today, boy, to burn off the calories you'll get from that ice cream," I teased him. I might not have been strong but I was short and _very_ fast, my endurance better than ever. "-because I'm going to kick your butt!"

"I would like to see you try," he said with a cocky grin.

We were back and I went to our house to change back into my blue bikini. I went down to the pool was waiting for Taylor. "God, how long does it take to put on a pair of bathing trunks?" I said to myself. I then suddenly heard footstepsbehind me and my instincts told me he was trying to sneak up on me but before I could react he pushed me.

I fell into the water hitting the bottom, quickly pushing myself up to the surface. "Jerk!" I yelled, glaring at him, but I was not really mad at him.

"I just couldn't detain myself," he said innocently and chuckled.

I slowly pulled myself up the latter. Taylor knew what I was going to try and do, and I would not be able to surprise him, so I just grabbed his arm and pulled him with me into the water as I jumped. We laughed and played some more until we both grew tired of it and lied down to dry.

"And I who thought I was going to have a long and boring summer," Taylor chuckled with glanced at me.

I smiled as we were lying in silence. I too had thought that I was going to have a long and boring summer but now I doubted it - _my new found friend was probably going to make this a very memorable summer._


	3. His Hazel Eyes

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"His Hazel Eyes"_

I won.

Lautner was out of sight when I reached my house and I stopped. I felt real sweaty and the warm weather (yet I was glad we'd done it this early because it would only get warmer) didn't exactly help me but as I mentioned before, my endurance was better than ever. I went inside to get a bottle of water and when I went back outside, waiting for him to arrive. Seven minutes later him came running down the street.

"Gosh," he said, his voice hoarse. "You're fast."

"Told you so," I said and grinned. "So I was thinking movie-night tonight?" He nodded. "-and before that, you and I will go and buy some Ben and Jerry's. But hey you, I'm really in the need of a shower right now so I'll see you in thirty?"

"Make it forty-five, I have to eat! You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he said and I laughed, only after one day I knew that Taylor ate _a lot. _

I headed inside and ran right into the showe. When I finished, I dried my hair and then started walking towards my room with a towel wrapped around my body, meeting mom in the hallway. "You're up already?" mom asked surprised and yawned.

"I went jogging with Taylor," I told her. "It was really funny."

"How nice, just tell me the next time you're going somewhere, okay?" she said and then grinned. "So that Taylor is a quite handsome boy, isn't he? I think he was polite yesterday when I talked with him, I like him. And you two spent much time together yesterday, did you have fun by the pool? I never had the time to ask you. You weren't home and I was so tired so I went to bed, probably still tired from the trip down, But I'm guessing Felix let you in?"

I ended up eating at their place yesterday, then Taylor and I went up to his room We talked for what seemed to be forever and when I looked at the clock I noticed it was late. I told him that my mom probably wondered where I was and I went home. Like mom said was Felix still up, waiting for me to get home.

"Yeah, we had fun." I admitted and rolled my eyes as my mom looked at me with puppy-eyes waiting for me to tell her about my, _non_-existing, crush on him. I hadn't fallen for him, we were just friends and we would stay friends. "Taylor and I are going to watch a movie later tonight by the way, have you guys planned something for today?"

"No, just we're just going to relax and go to the beach. We were thinking of eating dinner at an Italian restaurant we found yesterday later tonight. But if are going over please take the extra-key so that Felix won't have to stay up? It's not like he complained but I don't think he should have to."

"Of course mom… Hey, why don't you invite the Lautners with us?" I suggested. It was a brilliant idea since most of our "family-dinners" with Felix had been cancelled due fights (as I said before me and Macy didn't really like Felix) but with the Lautners with we would have other things to think of. "I think they would be happy to come."

"Audrey we shouldn't bother them, They are on vacation. They might just want to spend some time alone with just their family."

"Why not ask them and find out then? And they were the ones who invited us with in the first place. And I ate dinner at their place yesterday – would it not be rude to not return the favor?" I said persuasively.

"You are right. And I really like Deb and Don - they seemed like very nice people. I think we could become close friends, " she admitted and smiled. "I will talk to Felix about this later, okay?" She went out to the kitchen and I hurried into my room to put some clothes on.

I put on a pair of shorts, a green shirt, then went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When forty-five minutes had passed I went over. I knocked lightly at the door not wanting to wake anyone up and Deborah answered the door. "Hi Audrey. Come in, Taylor's in the kitchen."

I froze in the door, surprised over how good, how _sexy_ he looked in a white tee and with his hair all wet. I took a deep breath and smiled, "Hi Loser. Are you still not finished? How much time did you spend showering?"

He looked up, starlet by me being there. "There is nothing wrong with taking long showers! It's relaxing. And you were just lucky, I would have won easily if it wasn't for the warm weather," he said with a grin and I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but to grin back.

"No you wouldn't and you know it! Anyway, my mom was planning on maybe asking your family to eat dinner with us tonight at some Italian restaurant, then you and I could watch that movie after. Well, do you think your parents would like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, definitely. Hah, they couldn't stop nagging about how nice _your folks_ were when we were out yesterday or about how cute you and your sister are! They would be thrilled to come, I promise you that." He said and made a gesture towards the chair. "Why don't you sit."

"Not 'my folks', Felix is not my father. But I'll tell mom that they would be thrilled," I said, blushing, and sat down. I stared at his plate and noticed that he hadn't finished his sandwich and that he had another one. Quick as I was, I stretched out and took it, taking a big bite, avoiding any more conversation about the 'parents' topic. "This is delicious!" I cried out and noticed he was staring at me. "What? Don't look so surprised. I'm not just going to sit here watching you eat."

"Fine," he said and I could tell he was amused, he continued eating. "So you have anything to do today? Because otherwise I was thinking we could go shopping."

"I would like that." I told him. "You just finish up first, then I'll go and get my stuff and we'll go." I took another big bite of the sandwich and moaned without thinking, "this is really, _really_ good! Where did you get this? I've never eaten anything like this in my whole life! And do not laugh, I'm serious!"

"Well, I made it myself," he said after laughing at me. "So I'm glad you liked it."

"_You _made it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not but I'm pretty good in the kitchen," he chuckled and then lowered his voice into a whisper and said jokingly, "-but hey, if you tell anyone I will have to kill you. It's a little secret of mine and it would ruin my reputation if it got out so shh." He blinked at me and I couldn't stop smiling. He was just so _sweet_.

"That is completely fine by me because no one would believe me if I told them. I mean, Taylor Lautner cooking? Or Taylor Lautner cooking and actually be good at it? Hah, I don't think so. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I wasn't here eating this!" I made a gesture towards the sandwich again.

"Good morning Audrey!" Makena walked into the room with a smile on her face. She was in a pink cute pyjamas, it was still just eleven o'clock in the morning. "I heard you beat Taylor this morning in running."

"Well good morning Makena and you heard right," I said, leaned in and whispered very obviously so that Taylor could hear it, "Your brother is a bit slow." I gave him

Taylor glared at Makena. "You bet he is!" she said and giggled. She picked up a bowl and filled it with cereals and milk, then came to sit by our table.

"And I see this is our cue," he said and took my, or well actually his, sandwich from my hands, I complained loudly as he threw it in a can nearby and I pouted in disappointment. "Well Audrey, I was finished and you have already eaten breakfast so I don't think you're actually hungry. I just don't want you to sitting with my evil little sister, you have no idea of what she is capable of… there are just too many old embarrassing stories about me that you really don't want to hear," he said and took my hand leading me out of the door. His hand was warm and I let our fingers entwine.

"Hah you're so wrong, I would love to hear old embarrassing stories about you!" I protested with a grin and jokingly tried to pull him into the kitchen again but he was impossible to budge so I just ended up laughing over how much stronger he was.

"Well I guess I should have said _I_ don't want you to," he said and we paused and looked into each other's eyes. As I got lost in his hazel brown eyes I suddenly had an urge to kiss him but I stopped myself. An awkward silence crept in and Taylor let go of my hand as if to cough. "You go and get your stuff and I will meet you outside in five minutes?"

I nodded and went out of the door. When outside I groaned and shook my head. "_I don't have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him. I mean, I've known him for how long? You can't get to know someone at just a couple of days. No I really don't have a crush on him!" _I repeated to myself as I went back our house trying to deny the feeling I'd had while staring into his beautiful eyes.


	4. Only Friends

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"Only Friends"_

"I like it, you look very pretty in it." Taylor said with a smile and I blushed, looking away. "You know… if you really want it, I can pay for it."

"Thanks for offering but I can pay for myself," I quickly said defensively, and looked down at the blue dress. _Of course it would mean using up most of my savings. _Yet I couldn't stop myself from buying it after Taylor had offered his money for it.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought… well, you mentioned yesterday that you'd saved just enough to buy that guitar you really wanted." I had no memory of telling him this but it had probably slipped out in the deep conversation and I thanked him again.

I still blamed Taylor for my loss of money since he was the one who had picked it out and told me to try it on, without him I wouldn't have known how beautiful it was on me and I would still have the money I had saved up for that guitar which I had seen in a music store near my home in New Jersey. After buying it I changed my mind, the dress had been very expensive, for special occasions only and was too formal for a dinner with my friends, a night out or well any party I would ever attend to. I doubted that I would ever get the chance to use it but still, it was gorgeous, Taylor had stated that it fit perfectly and I had to admit I liked the feeling of being all dressed up.

I wasn't the only one of us who found something. Taylor bought some new shirts and some new pants. I enjoyed seeing him try on different clothes seeing how good everything looked on him, I would never admit it but he made me tremble every time he smiled while looking into my eyes. In the end we went to a seven-eleven to buy ice cream, we bought one big Strawberry cheesecake and one big Half Baked.

"Before you said that Felix wasn't your dad? Is he your stepfather?"

I sighed. "He's my mom's boyfriend and nothing more, but I guess that he could, after some time, become my step-father. My mom really likes him I think. Well, my dad left when I was little. It was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand why he was suddenly apologizing.

"About your dad, I'm sorry. I wouldn't know how hard it would be growing up without a father."

I stared into the ground. I didn't know why but I just didn't like talking about it, just like I didn't like crying in front of others. I got pity and didn't want others to think I was doing it for attention. "It's okay. As I said, it was a long time ago."

"_Oh my god! _You are _Taylor Lautner!_ I love you!" a girl in my own age said and Taylor laughed as if it was not at all awkward. "Could I get an autograph and take a picture with you?"

"Yeah, of course." He said and gave me an apologizing smile as signed a piece of paper, then the girl gave me her camera and then posed with him as I took the picture. Then he stood and kindly listened to the girl talking and was really nice, even giving her a hug as she was leaving.

"I'm sorry about that," he said with a shrug as she was out of sight. "That was the second one this week, I'm surprised at home it's at least three per day."

When we got back I'd already forgotten about the conversation and was quick to show mom and Felix my dress. Felix owned a few points by telling me how beautiful it was while all mom did was ask about the price. "Don't worry about it, it's my money after all," I said annoyed. "So did you ask them if they wanted to come?"

"Yes and they accepted," mom said and I smiled.

"Told you so," I said and hurried out of the room with a smile on my face into the bathroom and took another shower that was necessary after a warm day outside. I picked out a light-pink skirt and a khaki vest, a pair of high heels, then fixed my hair and make-up and as I looked into the mirror I found myself being proud over the final result.

I noticed Macy standing in the door with a worried look on her face. "You've just met him, maybe you two should slow things down just a little bit?"

"What?"

"Well I know you Audrey, you're my sister. You meet a kind and pretty boy, and you think you're in love. And it's not like it's possible to miss how the two of you look at each other, but you've just met him and we all know how those 'I love you so much even though I've only known you for a day' relationships end."

"I don't love him Macy… I like him, there is a difference," I hissed. She was right though, something I would never admit, saying what I had been telling myself the last few days. Even though I didn't want to, I knew that I falling for him. I would just have to stop and avoid it or something.

"Just don't make any rash decisions… I like Taylor but I just don't want you getting hurt." I found myself touched by her being worried about me, that was probably the first time we had had an actual conversation about boys and even though I didn't like what she was saying I liked the fact that we could talk about it now as she was growing older.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Nothing has happened between us and it's not like it will."

"Trust me, it's all about time." She said and shrugged. "But maybe I'm wrong, this might be good for you so you can get over Ian the idiot. I don't think you've given him one thought this week, am I right?"

She was mostly right. Ian was my ex and really he was an idiot. But he had been good-looking, he'd been really nice to me and I actually did love him and not because he was a _kind and pretty boy_. Anyway, he was not as kind as I thought he was because at our two years anniversary I found him having sex with blonde bimbo. His excuse, "I'm a man, I have needs, and it's not like I get any from you." He truly didn't think he had done something wrong. I couldn't even think of one reason of why I'd been with him at this time. Anyway, I hadn't told anyone about what had happened that day, Macy only knew that he'd done something that hurt me and that was why I broke up with him. She was right that I had not thought about Ian at all since I'd met Taylor… I had mostly thought of Taylor, which was not good either.

That was what Macy was wrong about one, her idea of a famous actor like Taylor falling for someone like me. That was why I couldn't like him more than as a friend, because I would only end up, like Macy said, getting hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered and she left.

"Hi," Taylor said as we met outside. "You alright? You seem kind of down."

"No I'm fine," I answered and avoided looking at him while turning away walking to mom. I stood by her side as glanced at Taylor I saw him staring at me with a worried look on his face and I felt bad but I just had to avoid him. Macy had helped me realize that I really couldn't let my emotions control and as long as he was near, that would be hard. I didn't love him but I did want him, he was very charming and good-looking.

I sat between dad and Deborah at the restaurant and on our way back to the houses I went with Makena and Macy talking about the movie UP, I didn't even know what movie it was but I listened to what they said about it and it seemed unrealistic but funny.

"So you coming over to our place right away or will you get some things?"

"I don't know, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go inside and get some sleep if that's okay with you?"

"Is it because the thing with your dad? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said and I shook my head.

"No I told you it was a long time ago, doesn't really bother me anymore. I just don't feel very well right now. Plus, my mom said that she'd rather have me inside since I got home late yesterday and she doesn't want Felix to have to stay up again." I lied, biting my lip.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"If I feel better."

He turned around and went inside without looking back. I got a feeling he was mad.

"Honey, why aren't you with Taylor?" mom asked and Macy gave me the 'you're screwing things up' look.

"I just changed my mind." I said and went inside to my room, lying down on the bed. Maybe it was good if he was mad at me, than he wouldn't want to talk to me. I picked up my book and started reading when suddenly my phone rang once telling me that I'd gotten a text from an unknown number.

**Thought u were going 2 sleep…. Tell me what is wrong. /Taylor.**

Macy! I couldn't believe she'd actually given him my number. Another thing I couldn't believe was that I could see Taylor's room from my window. Damn.

I quickly put the lights out and remembered every time I'd changed in front of the window and really hoped he hadn't seen me. I looked out of the window seeing Taylor in his bed _without a shirt_, with the phone in his hands. I'd seen him without his shirt when we had gone to take a bath but it was different when he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Hotter.

**Nothing's wrong.**

I didn't know what else to write. "I don't want to fall in love with you because you only think of me as a friend and therefore I'm trying to avoid you randomly." Nah, don't think so.

**Then why didn't you want to come over like we had decided? And don't give me that "I don't feel well" crap.**

I got the text a few minutes later. I ignored to answer and decided that I would text him back the day after telling him that I had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes lying there for what felt like forever but really only was half an hour, before I fell asleep.

My last thought was that I regretted not going over to watch that movie with him.


End file.
